The Missing Spirit of Christmas Past
by Days Past Forgotten
Summary: Wally is seventeen and lives in an orphanage with secrets the team doesn't know about. Batz and Superman find out when Wally seems out of the Christmas spirit for the league's first Christmas. Little time error, fight with justice lords happen before this. Restart of my old series. Find out on profile. Rated t for shits and giggles. 2 parter
1. Chapter 1

**to be fair, it's still the holidays. This is a restart to my series, hope you like!**

**I no own except my story plot. **

The Flash was always known for his cheerfulness, no matter what situation. He was always cracking joking, bad ones at that. The speedster got along with everyone, and always spoke his mind. He was rarely ever sad. This, Clark Kent knew. When the Christmas holidays rolled around, however, there was no happiness in the scarlet speedster, hardly any of him at all. When Clark did see him, Flash seemed in a hurry, more than usual, and extremely nervous. It was the League's first Christmas, and Clark expected the Flash to go overboard, as he usually did. But he didn't. Clark would've ignored it, if not for that one lunch...

"So, Hotshot, any plans for the Holidays?" John, the Green Lantern, asked, popping a French fry in his mouth. Flash paused in his frenzied eating, something they got used to fast.

"Somethings." Flash said, nervously. He, then, quickly moved away from the topic. "Hey, Di, are ya gonna eat that?"

It irked the reporter to no end. The Flash had gone all out on Forth of July, Halloween, and Thanksgiving. Two weeks from Christmas, Superman went to the only man he could think of. Batman. If Clark realized that Flash was acting odd, Batman must've too. Bruce and Clark had known each other since Clark was only a high school reporter for the Torch. Bruce may have been stingy, but when it came to Clark talking to him outright, he always listened. Bruce had admitted to noticing the lack of jokes from their youngest member, but hadn't thought much of it. Bruce Wayne was too busy with charities to do anything. Luckily, the Bat agreed to do some investigating.

Clark just hoped that their youngest was alright.

Wally West never really liked Christmas, to the surprise of many. Honestly, it brought back too many bad memories. The place he lived, however, was in the festive mood. Cheap garlands hung on the doorways, and there was an overly decorated tree that the younger kids got him to get. Wally knew he spoiled the little ones rotten, but, well, someone had to. After all...

They were all orphans in one way or another.

Wally had tried not to let his haunting past hang over his head, but it was difficult. It wasn't like forgetting nightmares, no nightmare was worse than what he had to deal with as a child. It was like his two lives were different personalities of himself. He couldn't say that the joking, carefree guy he was as the Flash was him, but he couldn't say it wasn't either. As Wally West, he was the withdrawn prodigy child, who graduated high school in his early teens and went to college. As the Flash, he was the dumb jokester that was loved by his whole city. When he put on the scarlet mask, it was like he just changed. He didn't have to be so serious, so withdrawn. The one thing that separated Wally and Flash was that Wally hardly talked.

Lately, his happiness was slipping. It was around the time of year he hated. Wally truly despised Christmas, and his Flash persona agreed as well. Christmas was when his life changed, and not for the better.

"Wallace West!" Wally flinched involuntarily at his full name. He hated being called that. The problem was, he didn't really understand why. His nightmares were filled with memories of a voice calling his name, and pain. He never remembered his dreams, and part of him wished he never would.

"Be right there!" Wally shouted at the caller, who was most likely Auntie Em, the caretaker of the Central City Orphanage.

His chair squeaked as he pushed back from his desk, sighing. He had been looking out his window, toward the old tree in the backyard. The tree was dying slowly, but it never stopped him from climbing it on sunny days. Today was a gray overcast, with a slight drizzle, as the weather man had said.

Wally's gaze skimmed an old photo of a ginger woman that looked a lot like him. His uncle had given him the photo, in hopes of rekindling old memories that never resurfaced. The therapist Wally had seen after that one Christmas, had said that the memories were too painful for him to bare, so his brain locked them away. His fingers ghosted over the photo, something he did often, before turning and leaving his bedroom.

The halls were empty, causing Wally to frown. At least one of the little ones were nearly always playing with toys, underfoot. He blinked, remembering the announcement Auntie Em had given that morning. Bruce Wayne was donating to the Central City Orphanage. Remembering caused him to hurry down the stairs, not wanting to annoy Auntie Em.

She was at the bottom of the steps, next to the door. Auntie Em has always had this western prairie woman look about her. She always wore some form of flowery dress, with her infamous greying shawl over it and painful looking shoes. Her brown hair with visible grey hairs was always in a messy bun, and a pair of glasses sat on her nose. No matter her strict look, Auntie Em was kind and patient.

"Wally." Auntie Em tasked, looking over him. Wally looked down. He was wearing his normal black and white striped long sleeve with loose jeans and tennis shoes. Not exactly the outfit that Auntie Em approved of. Wally gave her a crooked smile, that she returned. "Alright, then. I was waiting for you. As oldest, you are to go with me."

Wally nodded, glancing briefly at the calendar that hung behind her right shoulder. Wally and 17th was circled in red marker on the sixth of December. He was the oldest of the kids by five years. As oldest, he did the important stuff. He went shopping, and went places with Auntie Em, on the rare occurrence that she left the towering orphanage. Even the donation was being made right outside the front door.

"Alright." Auntie waved her hands to get him to walk closer, and she fixed his ginger hair that was always a mess. "Be nice to Mr. Wayne and the reporters, Wally. And remember to answer questions, not be a mute. We don't want a repeat of Dr. Smithfield's, do we?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled bigger. That had been a doctor's annual checkup on his breathing, and he had annoyed the doctor by being silent. Doctor Smithfield was one of the people who knew who Wally was and kept it hush hush. His breathing had been a problem since before Wally's powers surfaced, according to his uncle. It was just a slight problem that bothered him only when he didn't take a minute break between a few thousand miles run. Doctor Smithfield said that if he didn't take the break, he would have a severe asthma attack, the reason he carried one of those inhalers in one of his compartments in his suit, and one on a necklace under his shirt. The necklace came with an emergency button that would alert the doctor and Auntie Em, should it be pressed. Pressing it meant that he had an asthma attack, and pressing it twice meant that the inhaler wasn't working. At which point, the doctor would instruct Wally what to do, via speaker on the back of the button. No one on the team knew of his condition, and Wally would like to keep it that way. He's had enough pity to last him a life time.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne for your kind donation." The stern looking woman smiled, eyes twinkling. Bruce smiled back, this was one of his favorite parts of being a billionaire.

"It's my pleasure." He said. Bruce noticed a teen next to her. He looked slightly bored, looking around. The Bat in Bruce saw the pauses at each exit, and a long one at the vending machines. There was one person Bruce knew that did both.

He brushed it aside. Flash was an adult, this red head was seventeen, as the woman said. His name was...Wally, was it? Bruce paused. Wally never really said how old he was. In fact, anything to do with his secret identity was avoided. There were no mention of work, family, or birthdays. Bruce's detective mind went back to the time Flash was working on something in a corner of the room. John had spotted and teased. Flash had been nervous, nearly dropping the book. He explained that he was a senior in college, since John pestered endlessly. This Wally was a prodigy child, already in college, a senior, in fact. There were connections, yet also differences. Wally was serious, and hardly even talked. Then again, who would've guessed Batman was a playboy billionaire. Bruce would have to test it.

"Can I talk to Wally? I'd like to know about the orphanage." Bruce shot the woman a dazzling smile. She nodded, smiling.

"Wally, Mr. Wayne would like to know more about the orphanage." The woman, Auntie Em if Bruce was right, said to the child prodigy. Wally nodded, sighing. She shot him a look that made Wally smirk.

"Yes, Auntie Em." Wally said with a quiet voice, the smirk still playing on his lips.

Bruce stared at the teen across the table. The characteristics were endlessly similar, and yet there were some disconcerting differences. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Bruce blinked at the question. That was the most he heard from the prodigy. Bruce raked his brain for something that would give away Wally.

"Is it easy living with so many?" Bruce asked, still thinking.

"Easy enough." Wally shrugged. A question popped in Bruce's mind.

"Does Flash visit often? I've heard that kids love him." Bruce smirked. Wally shrugged.

"I'm never there when he does, though the little ones do adore him. How could they not?" Wally said, with a tiny smirk. Test one passed.

"What's your favorite fight? The one against Luther or the one against the Justice Lord Superman?" Bruce leaned back, waiting.

"The one against the bad Superman, of course, no one would think that Flash would be saved by the league's worst enemy." Wally said, a full out grin on his lips. Bruce smirked, and waited for Wally to realize what he said. The information of the Justice Lords, and Luther's involvement in ending the battle had not been released. Wally paled as he realized. Then, his eyes narrowed. "How did you know about the Justice Lords?"

"How about you? It hasn't been released information." Bruce's smirk widened. His voice deepened. "You need to be more careful, Flash."

"Aw, crud." Wally dropped his head on the table. "How'd you find out, Bats?"

Wally looked up when Bruce didn't speak. He groaned. "Right, you know everything."

Flash grumbled as he followed Batman to a table in the Bat Cave. Batman had demanded an explanation. Flash knew he had to tell sometime, but he'd rather not have it be at that time. Flash plopped on a chair, slumping down as he tapped his fingers in superspeed.

"Authorization, Superman." A computer voice startled Flash as Superman flew in.

"Aw, I have to tell him too?" Flash whined, like the teen he was. Batman shot him a look as Superman sat next to Batman. Flash slumped further. "Shutting up."

"Flash, this is something we have to talk about." Superman paused. "How about this. I'm Clark Kent, Journalist for the Daily Planet."

Flash frowned, crossing his arms. He stayed like that for a minute, before tearing off his cowl. Flash, now Wally West, shoveled at the two other heroes.

"I'm Wally West, I'm seventeen, I live in an orphanage, and I'm a senior in college." Wally snapped.

"So, you've been a hero since you were thirteen?" Clark gaped. Wally rolled his eyes.

"As you should recall, I've been called Kid Flash until two years ago." He said.

"Why?" Bruce asked, his own cowl downed.

"I don't know. I've had superspeed for as long as I remember, and I wanted to help people." Wally looked away.

"How did you get your powers?" Clark asked. Wally hesitated.

"I don't know." Wally answered, honestly.

"Why don't you know?" Bruce glared. Wally huffed.

"Christmas, seven years ago. There was an explosion at a house in Gotham." Wally snapped, again. Bruce frowned, remembering.

Seven years ago, the was an explosion downtown. Batman had gone to investigate. He'd been the first there. There had been a little boy, covered in burns that healed before his eyes. Blue eyes had burned into his own, a question cracking the steel around the Dark Knights heart.

"Who am I? Are you my daddy?" The boy's voice had cracked. The boy's real father had been carted away to Arkham, when the boy was already gone, with a doctor Bruce knew well.

"Embarrassing, I thought that the Dark Knight of Gotham was my dad." Wally scoffed, looking away. Clark frowned, confused.

"What happened after you left?" Bruce asked, eyes narrowed.

"Doc took me to my aunt and uncle's house in Central. They were and are too broke for me to live there, especially for my metabolism. I was left in the orphanage." Wally sat up, taping the table. "I managed to skip a few grades and wound up in college, studying forensic science."

The conversation between the three heroes had gone on for an hour. Clark and Bruce had demanded to know everything, so Wally told them everything. Almost everything. He kept his medical condition to himself, because his teammates knew too much already. When Wally left, because Auntie Em would be mad if he was late for dinner again, Bruce and Clark stayed. Wally had an unsettling feeling about the determination in Bruce's eyes.

Auntie Em had worried, reasonably. He'd come home with already healing broken bones, and knife wounds enough times. Wally didn't have time to think about Bruce, or Clark, or even Christmas, because he had a huge test the next day before break.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally had been surprised the moment he walked in the orphanage. He'd flown through his test, hopefully passing, and had hurried home. Auntie Em was making a treat for studying so hard, and he couldn't wait. But Auntie Em's famous cookies and brownies were not the only thing waiting for him. In all his suited glory, Bruce Wayne sat at the table, munching on a savory chocolate chip cookie.

"There you are, Wally!" Auntie Em beamed. Wally's eyes narrowed at the playboy.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, dropping his bag on a kitchen chair. Bruce set down his cookie.

"Well, Mr. Wayne has offered to adopt you." Auntie Em's smile couldn't get bigger. Wally froze, utter betrayal freezing his insides.

"Can I talk to Mr. Wayne alone, Auntie Em." Wally swallowed the lump in his throat. Auntie Em nodded, not seeing Wally's distress.

"I have some paperwork to get." She hurried out of the kitchen. It was a few seconds before Wally spoke.

"Why?" His voice was small as he looked at Bruce.

"Clark and I agreed that it would be better for you to live with one of us. It would be safer for you than living in orphanage." Bruce said, sternly. Wally glared, willing tears away.

"This is why I didn't want you to know. I'm fine all by myself." Wally struggled not to raise his voice. "I don't need anyone."

"Wally." Bruce started.

"I have to go." Wally left, speeding off too fast for Bruce to stop him. He made a quick stop to his room for his suit. He may be upset, but not enough to ruin his secret id.

* * *

"We have a problem." Bruce said grimly over his private comlink. Only Clark had access to the link.

"What kind of problem?" Clark's hushed tone revealed that he was at work.

"A Flash problem." Bruce walked outside into Sun, heading for his car. "Meet me at the cave."

"Be there soon." Clark cut off. Bruce opened his car door and slid in.

"We need to get back, now." Bruce said to Alfred.

"Yes, sir." Alfred nodded.

* * *

Wally couldn't believe it. He didn't need a family, he didn't need Bruce. He had a year before he was a legal adult, couldn't Bruce just leave him alone? He never needed anyone, not Uncle Barry, or Aunt Iris, and definitely not Bruce.

Wally was a blur, running as fast as he could. He's always done this. It helped get his anger out, helped him not be so sad. Last time he was even near this upset was when Barry got sick. He was diagnosed with anemia, a long term, curable disease. He had gotten it when he got shot on the job. Barry was a forensic scientist for the Central City PD. The injury, combined with the stress of Wally's situation gave him the disease. It became clear, then, that Wally would never be able to live with his aunt and uncle. He ran fast then, despite the knowledge of his own medical problems. Luckily, he was stopped by the Trickster causing havoc. The Central City Rogues were villains, but they'd never hurt their "Baby Flash". Barry had called them, and they attracted Wally's attention. They were worried for Wally's health, due to the fact that Wally could possibly die if he ran too much, too fast.

However, at the moment, the Rogues were all locked up, and the only one who knew what Wally was doing was Bruce, and possible Clark. Wally's mind was too clouded with emotions that he didn't think about the risk he was taking. He just ran.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Superman asked, hovering next to Batman's computer screen.

"The tracking device on his suit says he's running around the earth. And he's getting faster." Batman pulled up an image of Earth that had a bright red dot running around.

"I will ask later, but what is he doing?" Superman shot Batman a look before concentrating on the screen.

"Just running, it seems. We need to talk to him, but his comlink is off." Batman said pointedly at Superman.

"He's too fast for me to catch up with." Superman shook his head, studying the screen. He frowned, moving closer to the image. "Is he slowing down?"

Batman's eyes snapped to the screen. It looked like Flash was slowing down, then speeding up over and over.

"Something's wrong." Batman sat up.

* * *

Wally couldn't breathe. His lungs were closing up. Wally sucked in a wheezing breath, and then tripped over a rock. He bounded across the empty field, getting various cuts and bruises. Panicked, Wally fumbled for his inhaler. Once found in his compartment, he put it to his lips for air. It was in vain, the inhaler didn't work. He looked at it. The uses were used up. Wally panicked more, reaching for the button in his suits compartment where his inhaler was stored.

* * *

A beeping noise attracted the two heroes to Batman's pocket. Batman cursed, remembering what Auntie Em had told him.

"We need to get to Wally, now." Batman demanded. Superman nodded as the Bat rushed to the Bat Jet.

_"Wally has a breathing condition. I assume you know about his abilities. Well, when Wally runs too fast and too much, his lungs stop working. He can't breathe well around too much smoke either. This is a device that beeps when his inhaler_ _isn't working."_

Bruce cursed his stupidity as he flew on top speed to a near empty field in Illinois. His jet seemed like it was moving through molasses as his worry grew. It felt like eons when Bruce finally landed near the Flash. Wally was on the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Flash!" Superman reached Wally first. Bruce snatched the oxygen mask from his first-aid box.

At a speed that would shame the Flash, Batman ran to Wally and snapped the oxygen mask to Wally's face. Wally breathed in deeply, his eyes closing as he lost consciousness.

"He'll be fine now." Batman sighed.

* * *

Wally woke in the Bat Cave infirmary. Blinking away the bright lights, he looked to his right. Batman sat there, arms crossed.

"You could have died." Batman said, bluntly. Wally just stared. Bruce sighed, pulling off the cowl. "You said you need no one, but it's clear you need someone to watch after you." Wally sat up, looking at his blanket. "Despite what you seem to believe, people do care for you, and worry about you. Let them. It's easier that way."

Wally looked up, about to speak, but Bruce was gone.


End file.
